


Полетай со мной

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Girl_with_Violets



Series: R-Nc17 мини [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Себастиан очень не любит летать на самолётах, а Крис предлагает способы отвлечься.





	Полетай со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come fly with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565639) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> **Название:** Полетай со мной  
>  **Переводчик:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Оригинал:** [come fly with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565639), автор [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3221 слово в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Крис Эванс/Себастиан Стэн  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** romance, флафф, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** мягкий БДСМ  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Себастиан очень не любит летать на самолётах, а Крис предлагает способы отвлечься.  
>  **Примечание:** оригинальный фик был написан под вдохновением от [видео](http://luninosity.tumblr.com/post/142821969494/lostromanianpuppy-captainamerica-a-special) из промо-тура фильма «Первый Мститель: Противостояние»; название взято из одноимённой песни Фрэнка Синатры.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора

Полёт до Финикса занимает всего час. Это недолго. Впрочем, Крис подготовился, так что всё должно пройти благополучно.

Он готовился не ради себя — вернее, не совсем для себя. Он тоже почувствует себя лучше, но это не основная цель.

Точнее говоря, ему станет легче, если Себастиан почувствует себя лучше.

Крис ненавязчиво кладёт руку на талию Себастиана, пока они поднимаются на борт. Самолёт небольшой, но роскошный. Их ждут мягкие большие кресла по два в ряду; в носовой части находится переговорная кабинка для координатора пресс-тура и её ассистентов, но здесь, в хвосте, они с Себастианом будут наедине.

Себастиан…

Его восхитительные мышцы под рукой Криса уже напряглись и закаменели.

Когда Себастиан усаживается, Крис берётся за ближайший подлокотник и поднимает его, а затем притягивает Себастиана к себе и обхватывает руками. Тот тихо выдыхает и секунду спустя льнёт к Крису.

— Прости. Мы ещё даже не взлетели.

— Ты же знаешь, я понимаю, как ты относишься к перелётам. — Крис прижимается губами к левой брови Себастиана, надеясь, что поцелуй выходит ненавязчивым. — Я прикрою твою спину.

— В данный момент, — говорит Себастиан, неуверенно прибегая к старой доброй шутке, — ты мне скорее лицо прикрываешь.

— Мне нравится твоё лицо. Слушай, присядь на секунду, у меня кое-что для тебя есть.

Себастиан с готовностью садится и, склонив голову набок, выжидающе смотрит. Он самый милый человек с самой светлой душой из всех, кого знает Крис, он всегда готов улыбаться фанатам и обниматься с ними, всегда старается приносить радость семье и друзьям: «Ой, ты этого хочешь? Дай я посмотрю, что могу сделать, вот, как насчёт этого, а если у них закончился кофе, можешь взять мой, для тебя я стопроцентно узнаю его рецепт…»

Ни за что на свете нельзя допускать, чтобы Себастиан дрожал, а его лицо белело от страха. Крис терпеть не может, когда такое случается.

Ещё сильнее его бесит, что нельзя волшебным образом исправить ситуацию. Он понимает, каково это — испытывать тревожность. Он знает это иррациональное пугающее ощущение, охватывающее, словно лязгающими когтями, без всякой на то причины, когда каждый вдох пробирает до костей, а перед глазами всё плывёт. Как ему хочется, чтобы с Себастианом такого не случалось.

Его собственная тревожность проявляется в обществе: её вызывают люди, требования, пристальные и оценивающие взгляды. За много лет вдумчивого чтения философской литературы и общения с несколькими разными психотерапевтами он выработал способы справляться с ней.

Себастиана беспокоят не только полёты, но и много чего ещё — Крис знает о кое-каких ситуациях, знает, что Себ относится сам к себе гораздо строже, чем любой критик, — но та тревожность, что возникла здесь и сейчас, вызвана внешними условиями. Так что, возможно, у Криса получится помочь. Раньше ему это удавалось.

Поддержка. Рука, в которую можно вцепиться. Способы отвлечься. Да, точно. Отвлечься.

Для начала он достаёт новёхонький экземпляр биографии Джеймса Дина.

— Держи.

У Себастиана загораются глаза. Крис обожает, когда они так сияют. Он скупал бы целые библиотеки, лишь бы этот свет не угасал никогда.

— Это же новое издание! Погоди, оно выйдет только на следующей неделе, как у тебя…

Он просто сделал пару звонков.

— Не-а, это секрет. Никаких вопросов.

Себастиан приподнимает бровь — ту, что Крис недавно целовал, — и смотрит на него.

— Веди себя прилично, — велит Крис, отчего взлетают вверх уже обе брови. Подобную модель отношений они по большей части — не всегда, но в основном — оставляют для спальни. К обоюдному удовольствию.

— Хм-м, — говорит Себастиан. — Да, Крис. — А взглядом добавляет: «Я знаю, что ты делаешь, и люблю тебя за это». — Можно ли мне прочитать её сейчас, или ты хочешь, чтобы я подождал?

— Можешь начать, пока я сбегаю в уборную, — отвечает Крис. Это часть плана. — Скоро приду.

Когда он возвращается, Себастиан сидит, закинув одну ногу на соседнее сиденье, поглощённый чтением; но его рука, когда он переворачивает страницу, едва заметно подрагивает. До взлёта остаётся несколько минут; они ждут, пока погрузят багаж.

— Себ. — Крису приходится громко прочистить горло, чтобы бледные, цвета снегопада, глаза Себастиана взглянули на него. Тот уж очень любит Джеймса Дина. Даже купил подсвечник, когда-то принадлежавший ему. Ценное имущество.

— Ой… прости. — Себастиан окидывает его взглядом. Затем ещё раз. — Так ты… сменил ремень… на тот самый…

— Значит, ты заметил.

Себастиан сглатывает. Его глаза расширяются, темнеют: он вспоминает множество случаев, связанных с этим красным ремнём, тот также играет определённую роль в их спальне. Иногда он повязан вокруг этих изящных музыкальных запястий. Иногда шлёпает по спине. Иногда туго обхватывает горло Себастиана. Иногда, зажатый между зубами, служит самодельным кляпом или удилами.

Себастиан ёрзает по сиденью. Второй способ отвлечь — готово.

Крис садится рядом, буднично закидывает руку ему на плечи. Притягивает ближе, проводит рукой по его телу — от груди до бедра.

— Мой.

Себастиан кивает, глядя на него.

— Я здесь, — говорит Крис. — Я здесь, и больше тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Просто побудь для меня хорошим.

Себастиан снова кивает — медленнее, приоткрыв рот. Его взгляд слегка туманится — это не сабспейс, но Себастиана манит голос Криса, командный тон, уверенность, приказ вести себя хорошо.

Открывается дверь, и входит стюардесса. Она бойкая, симпатичная и знакома им; она уже служила раньше на самолётах, забронированных «Марвел». Она улыбается им.

Крис легонько толкает Себастиана. Тот выпрямляется и слушает правила безопасности так внимательно, словно не слышал их уже тысячу раз. Его губы белеют ещё сильнее. Он крепче сжимает руку в ладони Криса. Это нехорошо. Это шаги назад.

Со взлётом тоже не всё благополучно. Аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса загружен, взлётная полоса короткая, да ещё и ветер поднимается. Себастиан начинает дышать чаще. Слишком часто. Он смотрит на Криса, но уже не видит его.

— Себ, — зовёт Крис, — Себ. Давай, дыши, мы это умеем, дыши вместе со мной. — Пальцы Себастиана стискивают его ладонь до боли. — Ты сказал, что будешь слушать меня. Так слушай. Ты отлично справляешься, ты молодец, большой молодец, мы в безопасности, иди сюда.

Себастиана потряхивает — едва заметно, но беспрерывно. Он издает странный звук, когда самолёт в воздухе слегка встряхивает.

— Ладно, — говорит Крис, — давай-ка ты зажмуришься, — и неловко выгибается, чтобы Себ мог прижаться к его груди. Чёрт бы побрал эти ремни безопасности; не всерьёз, конечно же, в общем случае Крис за них, но сейчас они только мешают.

Себастиан укладывается ему на грудь, насколько это возможно, и доверчиво закрывает глаза. Крис накрывает его веки ладонью, забирая контроль, так что жмуриться нет нужды. Другой рукой поглаживает Себастиану спину.

— Просто слушай мой голос, хорошо? Ты здесь, и я здесь, я люблю тебя, и больше не нужно сейчас ни о чём думать. — Он не ждёт ответа, но Себастиан, к его удивлению, кивает.

Сердце Криса подпрыгивает. Себ здесь, с ним. Крис безумно горд, изумлён и благодарен: он помог. Он помог человеку, которого любит.

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет в ответ Себастиан, когда самолёт достигает нужной высоты и выравнивается. — Я здесь. С тобой.

Он не извиняется. Не за что извиняться.

В следующий раз держать за руку нужно будет Криса. Фактически, уже скоро, сразу после премьерного показа, на котором ждёт множество пристальных взглядов. Себастиан будет лежать с Крисом в постели, дышать с ним в унисон, укрывать и окутывать любовью, давая ему возможность побыть в тишине. Себастиан не станет ничего у него требовать, но позволит просто _существовать_ — и они двое, крепкие и осязаемые, будут вдвоём против всего мира.

Самолёт выравнивается и летит вперёд сквозь синеву, и внутри постепенно воцаряется безмятежность. За бортом проплывают белые облака, а сзади светит закатное солнце.

Стюардесса предлагает напитки. Крис просит воды для себя и имбирного пива для Себастиана, и тот бросает на него жалобный, но в какой-то степени заинтересованный взгляд. Обычно, когда Крис заказывает за них обоих в ресторанах, в продолжение вечера — уже дома — они достают наручники и зажимы для сосков.

Стюардесса приносит напитки, а затем предусмотрительно оставляет их наедине.

Крис даёт Себастиану сделать глоток. Сверяется с часами. До начала снижения остаётся около получаса, и этого вполне достаточно.

Он кладёт руку на запястье Себастиана. Ставит ногу на его ступню и прижимает к полу.

Себаcтиан едва не роняет пиво.

Крис берёт его и свой напитки и переставляет на откидной столик в соседнем ряду. Себастиан неотрывно глядит на него.

— Итак, я иду в туалет, — говорит Крис. — Не хочешь поизучать его вместе со мной? — Вокруг никого, так что нет особой надобности притворяться перед кем-то, а его дурацкие движения бровями вызывают у Себастиана смешок — и это важно.

Себастиан кивает, радостно и серьёзно.

— Да, с радостью.

— Хорошо, — говорит Крис, — тогда идём, — и, поднимаясь, проводит ладонью по щеке Себа.

С их супергеройскими габаритами и некоторой неуклюжестью поместиться вдвоём в крохотной кабинке сложно, но они справляются. Крис подхватывает Себа на руки и держит; Себ с гибкостью, присущей ему после той роли гимнаста, обхватывает ногами его талию. Крис ударяется задней стороной ног об унитаз и в итоге садится, устроив Себастиана у себя на коленях — лучшего места для него просто не придумать.

Себастиан полувозбуждён — длительный стресс сказывается, — но стремительно включается в игру. Ещё быстрее он заводится, когда Крис кладёт ладонь на основание его шеи и целует, глубоко и медленно, нарочно вылизывая его рот, притираясь носом и дразняще покусывая; от этого Себ начинает задыхаться, хныкать на румынском и полностью забывает, что они мчатся по воздуху на невероятной скорости.

Крис скользит ладонью между их животами, поглаживает член Себа; его собственный тоже стоит, и пространства не так много. Другую руку Крис кладёт на восхитительную задницу Себа и, потянув на себя, потирается об него.

Себастиан стонет:

— Крис…

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

— Да, да, пожалуйста… Подожди, а у нас есть…

— Думаешь, я этого не планировал? Я, знаешь ли, купил не только книгу для тебя.

— Ох, — от восторга Себастиан распахивает глаза, — ты обо всём подумал.

— Прямо как бойскаут. — Услышав это, Себ довольно смеётся и для равновесия хватается за плечи Криса. — Привстань на секунду.

— Так, чтобы не наступить на тебя?

— Хм-м… Ладно, а можешь закинуть ногу на раковину? Боже, я обожаю это твоё кино про гимнастику.

— Я мог бы заняться йогой.

— Я люблю _тебя_. — Крис очень старался всё распланировать. Ему всегда это нужно. Если знаешь, что произойдёт дальше, знаешь, что всё предусмотрел и сделал, можешь держать ситуацию под контролем. Именно поэтому Крис любит режиссуру, в которой реализует своё видение, управляет проектом собственными руками. Режиссура помогает справляться с тревожностью, потому что в ней он точно знает, что создал, чего достиг и за что ответственен.

Кроме того, Себастиан любит, когда Крис контролирует ситуацию. Они выяснили это постепенно, за несколько первых месяцев _вместе_ , открывая что-то новое каждый день. Себастиан любит делать людям приятное, любит вести себя хорошо и кончает фейерверком от малейшего намёка на похвалу. Поэтому во время сессий Крис испытал немало приятных моментов: то он просил Себастиана вытерпеть строго определённое количество ударов, считая их, то велел совершенно неподвижно стоять на коленях со связанными руками, пока сам Крис трахал его рот. А после, когда Себастиан успешно справлялся, Крис щедро вознаграждал его похвалами и ласково гладил по голове, и Себастиана накрывало оргазмом всего лишь от сказанных шёпотом слов и осторожных прикосновений.

Вообще, Себастиан не такой уж поклонник боли — по крайней мере, той, что не связана с удовольствием. Он может следовать приказам — да; может открывать для себя новые ощущения — тоже да. Но боль и унижение — нет. Последнему — особо строгое нет. Однажды, когда они ещё только узнавал границы, Крис сказал нечто очень глупое. Он ясно помнит, что именно. Больше он этого не скажет никогда.

В тот раз Себастиан уставился на него распахнутыми глазами, в которых уже вскипали слёзы растерянности и неподдельного шока. Он произнёс «Зима», их стоп-слово, обозначавшее «Остановись немедленно, что-то не так», но сказал это очень тихо: не из стыда за то, что произнёс это вслух, но из страха, что Крис всерьёз считал его тем, кем назвал. Тогда Крис тут же развязал Себастиана, потому что каждая секунда была на счету, а после и сам плакал, обнимая его.

«Больше никогда». Так Крис пообещал в тот раз и был твёрдо намерен сдержать слово. Он не мог гарантировать, что больше ничто и никогда не ранит Себастиана, — иногда мир бывает отвратительным местом, и им обоим это хорошо известно, — но он умеет учиться на ошибках. Эта была из менее болезненных.

Но то, что происходит сейчас, приятно и нравится им обоим.

— Снимай штаны, — говорит Крис. — Или спускай, насколько получится.

Себастиан смеётся — его смех, как всегда, освещает всю вселенную — и изворачивается. Стягивает узкие тёмные брюки и алые женские трусики до бёдер, и этого вполне достаточно.

— Красные?

— Мне нравится красное.

— Я знаю. — Себастиан любит носить легкомысленное женское бельё. Никому не заметное яркое пятно, о котором знают только они с Крисом. Разделённый на двоих секрет, написанный шёлком и кружевом по коже. — Я покупал тебе эту пару?

— Эти? Нет. То другие красные, с атласной каймой. А эти — старые.

— Значит, ты не будешь возражать, если я их испорчу?

— Чёрт, — с впечатлённым видом выдыхает Себастиан, — нет, Крис.

— Посмотрим, как пойдёт. — Время поджимает, и Крис хватается за собственный ремень. — Руки. Перед собой. — Себастиан протягивает запястья, и Крис торопливо их связывает. Голубые глаза Себастиана при этом слегка мутнеют — он словно пьянеет от возбуждения. Как только с руками покончено, Крис хватает бутылочку смазки. — Развернись. Вот так. Идеально.

Себастиан чуть краснеет и улыбается. Крис отвечает широкой усмешкой и скользит пальцами между его ягодиц, по выставленной маленькой дырке, аккуратной и розовой, похожей на бутон. Всё ещё немного раскрытой после утренних упражнений. Определённо идеальной.

Крис забавляется с Себом, хорошенько смазывает его, глубоко проталкивает два пальца, заставляя стонать и выгибать спину. Время, время, время. Крис намеревался действовать исключительно аккуратно, но, может быть, чуть быстрее обычного, а Себ, кажется, не возражает…

Крис хватает его за бёдра, притягивает к себе на колени и опускает на член.

Он обнимает Себастиана сзади. Двигается всем телом, приподнимается, неумолимо проталкивает член в его растягивающийся анус.

Себастиан снова стонет и сам опускается, насаживаясь глубже на член Криса. Он охает, но делает ещё одно жадное движение, а Крис толкается вверх и заполняет его целиком.

— Так хорошо, — шепчет он, жарко дыша Себастиану в ухо. Они оба так и не разделись — не сняли ни курток, ни футболок, а Себ, сидящий на коленях Криса, лишь слегка приспустил штаны. — Мне с тобой сейчас так хорошо… чёрт, посмотри на себя, ты делаешь всё, что я прошу, я трахаю тебя в туалете самолёта, а ты просто принимаешь — так хорошо принимаешь, я люблю тебя, я так тобой горжусь… — Он кладёт ладонь на горло Себа, не надавливая, просто обозначая присутствие; другой рукой дрочит его пульсирующий покрасневший член, выпускающий ему на пальцы капли смазки.

Себастиан извивается, жарко и влажно стискивает член Криса. Глядя на него и слыша собственные слова, Крис тоже приближается к оргазму.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ещё раз послушался меня, — говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, когда я скажу тебе, хорошо? Готов?

Себастиан хнычет и кивает, подмахивая следующему толчку Криса в заднице, следующему движению руки по члену.

— Давай, — говори Крис, — кончи, дай мне это увидеть, — и Себ слушается, он дрожит, тесно сжимается на члене, снова и снова выплёскивается в сложенную лодочкой руку Криса.

— Какой молодец, — говорит ему Крис, — чёрт возьми, ты каждый раз такой молодец, — и подносит руку к его губам; Себастиан высовывает язык и слизывает с пальцев Криса собственную сперму. С мутным от оргазма и приказов взглядом он невероятно прекрасен.

Глядя на Себастиана, на то, как он старательно работает языком, Крис и сам достигает края. Он со стоном кончает, хватаясь за Себастиана, пока его накрывает волнами удовольствия.

После Крис убирает беспорядок бумажными полотенцами и трусиками Себастиана — они хорошо способствуют этому благородному делу. Себастиан не в том состоянии, чтобы помогать, но когда он моргает, глядя на Криса, и взгляд слегка проясняется.

— Это было… вау.

— Вычёркиваем туалеты самолётов из списка предсмертных желаний?

— Никогда не думал, что скажу такое. — Его глаза поблёскивают. — Спасибо тебе. За… это. За… боже, я даже не знаю…. — Себастиан смеётся, охваченный того рода легкомысленной эйфорией, какая иногда случается после хорошей сессии. — Вау.

— Люблю тебя.

— _Te iubesc_. Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Теперь тебе придётся заявиться на премьеру в Финиксе без нижнего белья.

— Ну, — Себастиан раздумывает над этим, — ты виноват. Так что тоже будешь об этом думать.

— Звучит неплохо, — отвечает Крис и отводит его обратно к сиденьям. Себ, как замечает он, садится с осторожностью. Превосходно.

Им всё ещё нужно убить на что-то десять минут, прежде чем снова загорится сигнал пристегнуть ремни — Крис охренительно умеет планировать время. После секса Себ выглядит раскрасневшимся, растрёпанным и милым. Крис вручает ему остатки имбирного пива и шоколадку на перекус — она поможет от возможного сабдропа, а ещё от сладкого Себ кайфует, становится очаровательным, и наблюдать за ним бесконечно весело. Для себя Крис достаёт «Скиттлз», после чего просто молча сидит и как дурак пялится на Себастиана, переполненный счастьем.

Самолёт неожиданно трясёт, и он кренится влево. Ветер. В конце концов, это не такое большое воздушное судно.

Себастиан устало закусывает губу, и блаженное состояние его покидает; нельзя, чтобы это произошло, так что Крис предлагает оставшийся план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств:

— Давай запишем видео.

Себастиан распахивает глаза, занеся руку над долькой шоколада. Крис ещё раз обдумывает, что сказал.

— Я имел в виду, давай передадим привет фанатам! Подразним их. Этой поездкой.

Себ с лёгкостью отвлекается на любую возможность порадовать поклонников.

— Ой. Да. Замечательно, но что конкретно ты хотел сделать?

— Просто сказать «привет». Ты сиди здесь. Говорить в основном буду я. — Он включает телефон Себа, машет в камеру. Пристально рассматривает их отражения. — Хм.

— Кепки, — предлагает Себастиан в качестве прикрытия для растрёпанных после секса волос и лезет за ними в сумку.

Когда они запускают запись, Крис встаёт, чтобы Себ мог вытянуть свои длинные ноги и перенести на них вес тела с несчастной, хорошо попользованной задницы, и начинает:

— Крис здесь! — Говорить нужно энергично, с волнением. Он и так взволнован, полон ликования и приятных ощущений.

Поскольку они не репетировали, Себастиан просто выпаливает:

— Себастиан… — и замолкает.

— …здесь, — добавляет Крис, с широкой улыбкой указывая пальцем и понимая, что все эмоции написаны у него на лице. У Себастиана, который поднимает на него взгляд, тоже, так что это потрясающе. Всё потрясающе. — Мы направляемся на показ фильма…

Готовое видео тоже выходит чудесным. Себ, довольный и раскрасневшийся, грызёт шоколад; сам Крис выглядит глуповато, расслабленно и жизнерадостно — практически так, как себя и ощущает. Они покачиваются туда-сюда, двигаясь безукоризненно синхронно, как всегда — на площадке, в постели, а теперь вот и в самолётах.

Готовое видео в двадцать три секунды длиной получается у них практически перед самым окончательным спуском. Себастиан, успокоенный поцелуями и шоколадом и отвлекшийся на мысли о том, понравится ли подарок поклонникам, ведёт себя тише. Он всё же держит Криса за руку и закрывает глаза, но спуск проходит гладко, а Крис говорит и говорит о том, какие у них замечательные поклонники, какие доброжелательные и неравнодушные. Себастиан то и дело кивает, уютно устроившись у него под рукой, и даже пару раз едва слышным голосом рассказывает истории о наиболее запомнившихся встречах с поклонниками. В груди Криса скапливается и уютно укладывается удовлетворение.

Даже когда самолёт идёт на посадку, Крис не выпускает руку Себастиана из своей. Под ними простирается Финикс, изнывающий от свойственной для Запада вечерней жары и усеянный кактусами, хотя последних всё равно не видно на лётном поле. Себастиан никогда не был в Аризоне и потому с безграничным любопытством выглядывает в иллюминатор, сжимая руку Криса в ответ.

— Я думал, будет больше похоже на пустыню.

— Это же город.

— Да, знаю… Ой, смотри, на той вывеске кактус, одетый в ковбойские сапоги… хм.

— Что такое?

— Кажется, побаливает немного.

— Жалеешь?

— Нет, — говорит Себастиан, — это потрясающе, Крис. Похоже, мне нравится летать с тобой в Аризону, — и целует его, и губы у него сухие от самолётного воздуха, сладкие от шоколада и чудесные сами по себе — чудесные, как и всякое приключение, в которое они бросаются вместе.


End file.
